Reading & Writing
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Cuando las clases terminan… siempre voy a la biblioteca. - Capítulo único.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Reading & Writing - Leyendo y escribiendo.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU. Crackfic. **

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

* * *

_Reeding & Writing_

_Capítulo Único._

**Cuando las clases terminan… siempre voy a la biblioteca. **

**Tal vez se preguntarán, ¿Acaso eres una especie de nerd?, pues, más que nerd soy una amante a la lectura.**

**Me gustan las novelas, y pues extrañamente en la biblioteca hay muchas de esas aunque existe un problema de estar en la biblioteca. **

**¿Cuál?, pues, cada vez que voy a la biblioteca él también está allí, me da miedo, creo que lee libros de psicología y psiquiatría ¿Tal vez tiene algún problema que quiere arreglar?, ¡¿Y si es un asesino?!**

Suspiró cansadamente mientras lo veía de nuevo en una mesa solitaria leer un libro de manera concentrada. – Deja de pensar estupideces Hinata. – Pensó para sí misma caminando hasta uno de los muchos estantes en busca de un nuevo libro para leer. – Pero… ¿Para qué lee esos libros? – Preguntó en un susurro mientras veía a lo lejos al Uchiha leer entretenido. – Tal vez quiere ser psicólogo. – Susurró escondiéndose en uno de los estantes y quitando un libro para poder ver al Uchiha discretamente. – Debe ser eso, nos como si fuera algún psicópata que quiere tratarse a sí mismo, ¿No? – Sonrió nerviosamente, de tanto pensar en ello sentía deseos de salir huyendo de ése lugar. – Amarte hasta la muerte… - Susurró viendo el libro que había tomado entre sus manos, sonrió creyendo que sería interesante.

Caminó hasta una de las mesas, dejó su maletín del Instituto y abrió el libro.

De vez en cuando veía al Uchiha, porque lo conocía, además de estar en algunas clases juntos él era muy popular en el instituto.

_El chico es apuesto, pero es muy misterioso. _Tragó grueso, el protagonista del libro se parecía al Uchiha. _La chica está bañada en mala suerte. _Pensó al leer una escena donde la protagonista perdía su fortuna. Suspiró, esa historia le estaba dando miedo sobre todo por el parecido que tenía con ella y el Uchiha.

Y así siguió, leyendo hasta que le dieron las ocho de la noche y supo que se había hecho demasiado tarde, al parecer el Uchiha había tenido la misma idea que ella puesto que también se levantó del asiento. El libro le parecía grandioso así que se lo llevaría a casa para leerlo, tal vez el Uchiha pensaba igual puesto que ambos pararon frente en la pequeña recepción donde debería estar la bibliotecaria pero esa no estaba, lo bueno es que ella también ayudaba en la biblioteca por lo que sin ningún problema anotó en la ficha que se llevaría el libro.

El moreno la veía atento. – Me llevaré este libro. – La chica intimidada asintió miento anotaba el nombre del libro y del moreno.

Cuando ambos partieron con rumbo a la salida se encontraron con la terrible noticia de que. – E-Está cerrado. – Susurró Hinata horrorizada, ¿Enserio tenía que pasarle eso hoy? – N-No puede ser. – Empezó a hiperventilar.

– Hmp. – Bufó el moreno mientras empezada a escalar el mundo.

- ¡¿Uchiha-san?! – Gritó asustada. - ¡No me deje! – Rogó mientras impedía que el chico se moviera de donde estaba, al ver que éste la ignoraba se colgó de su pierna logrando lo obvio.

Ambos cayeron. – Serás idiota. – Gruñó el moreno, se había golpeado por culpa de esa niñata miedosa. - ¿Por qué me jalaste? – Reprendió viendo como la chica se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas mientras recogía todo el reguero de ambos en el suelo.

– Lo siento… e-es que me da miedo estar sola. – Susurró avergonzada. El moreno se levantó.

– Eso no me importa. – La chica se levantó cabizbaja mientras le entregaba su maletín.

– Lamento haberlo hecho caer, Uchiha-san. – El moreno bufó aún indignado por la tonta niñata esa.

- ¿Eres una de esas acosadoras?, ¿Para qué quieres que me quede? – Hinata le miró horrorizada y es que, ¿Qué carajos estaba diciendo el Uchiha?

- ¡N-No!, y-yo no soy ninguna acosadora. – Susurró avergonzada, lo parecía pero no lo era. – Hmp. – Bufó de nuevo él.

– Sé que me miras en la biblioteca, seguro vas sólo para acosarme. – La chica le miró sorprendida.

– Y-Yo no voy por usted. – Susurró. – E-Es cierto que lo miro pero es sólo porque… me da curiosidad que lea libros de psicología. – Susurró. Era la verdad, ella no tenía ningún pensamiento mal sano con el Uchiha. Éste suspiró.

– No te creo. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo hacia la biblioteca, Hinata al ver que éste la dejaba corrió hasta él caminando en silencio. – Deja de seguirme. – Gruñó.

– Y-Ya le dije que me da miedo estar sola. – Susurró ella rogando porque los encontraran y la dejaran irse a casa pronto. - ¿Por qué no hay nadie? – Susurró mirando a todos lados, le daba escalofríos ese pasillo.

– Hmp. – Bufó el moreno. Ambos entraron de nuevo a la biblioteca, encendieron las luces y caminaron hasta sentarse en una mesa, bueno el Uchiha se sentó en su mesa de siempre pero Hinata con vergüenza y todo se sentó en la misma mesa aunque a más de un metro de distancia.

Suspiró sacando el libro que estaba leyendo. Ambos se quedaron así, en silencio, leyendo de manera concentrada cada uno sus libros de vez en cuando veían de reojo al otro y es que la otra persona se les hacía realmente extraña. – U-Uchiha-san. – Hinata paró de leer sintiendo que le dolía la espalda por la posición en la que se encontraba. - ¿P-Por qué lee ese tipo de libros? – El moreno le miró.

– Soy un asesino que necesita tratamiento. – Respondió tranquilamente mientras seguía con su lectura.

- ¡¿Eh?! – Chilló ella espantada. El moreno le miró. - ¡E-Entonces es cierto!, ¡Creí que estaba loca!, ¡Creí que Uchiha-san sólo quería ser psicólogo!, pero no… - Se sonrojó. ¡Grandioso!, ¡Ella y su bocota! – L-Lo siento. – Susurró, era obvio que el se estaba burlando de ella.

– Así que me acosas sólo porque crees que estoy loco. – El moreno dejó el libro sobre la mesa. - ¿Quién eres para vigilarme? – Susurró, ahora si se veía molesto.

– Y-Yo sólo… quería saber por qué Uchiha-san lee ese tipo de libros. – Susurró bajo bastante intimidada por aquella mirada oscura.

Los escuchó suspirar. – Sólo te diré que no estoy loco, odio que me acosen, y leo estos libros porque… no importa. – Gruñó tratando de volver a su lectura.

La chica levantó la mirada. - ¡A mí me importa!, me encanta leer, pero Uchiha-san lee libros que son extraños para los de nuestra edad así que quiero saber, ¿Por qué? – El moreno suspiró.

– Los leo porque quiero ayudar a mi hermano mayor, sólo eso. – La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué le sucede a su hermano? – El ceño del moreno se frunció. – L-Lo siento, soy muy entrometida. – Susurró.

El moreno suspiró. – Lo eres. – La chica bajó aún más la mirada. – No entiendo lo que sucede con él, nuestros padres no viven aquí en Japón por lo que yo estoy con él pero después de que tuvo un accidente en el trabajo se comporta extraño. – La chica le miró. – No lo entiendes. – La chica asintió.

– Mi madre… ella sufrió un accidente hace años, creímos que no le pasó nada por lo que seguimos como siempre, luego, ella comenzó a comportarse extraño tanto que tuvimos que llevarla al médico, y… debido al accidente que mamá sufrió un día le dio un derrame cerebral. – El Uchiha miró a la chica sorprendido. – Está en estado vegetal, me gusta leer libros, a ella le gustaban mucho las historias de romance por lo que cuando leo un libro nuevo le cuento la historia… me gusta pensar que me escucha… - Susurró cohibida. No muchos sabían lo de su madre pero tal vez eso le sirviera al Uchiha. – Tal vez estén a tiempo, su hermano puede sufrir algo grave Uchiha-san. – El moreno se quedó sin palabras, la verdad aquella historia le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca ya que la chica también sufría pero no lo hacía ver. –Entonces… Debo actuar pronto. – La morena asintió.

– Supongo que me has sido de ayuda. – Ella sonrió levemente mientras tomaba de nuevo el libro y empezaba a leer. El Uchiha en vez de seguir leyendo se quedó observando a la chica, su postura, la forma en que leía, su concentración, ella no mentía lo que decía era cierto.

Entonces esa chica amaba leer. Sonrió. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Ella le miró.

– Hyuuga Hinata. – El asintió levemente.

– Lugar soleado. – Susurró el moreno, tenía un nombre interesante, llamaba su atención así como la chica. – Entonces… te gusta la Literatura. – La chica asintió sonriendo.

– Cuando me gradúe quiero estudiar en la universidad. – Susurró. – No soy buena pero me gusta mucho leer…

El moreno carraspeó. – Si te gusta sólo hazlo. – Dicho esto tomó de nuevo el libro de psicología.

– Y… ¿Uchiha-san? – El chico le miró. - ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Uchiha-san? – El moreno sonrió.

– Medicina forense, ya sabes, cadáveres, sangre, un gran trabajo. – La chica se quedó de piedra, le miró como si tuviera tres cabezas. Sonrió divertido. – Me gusta Ingeniería civil como mi hermano mayor. – La chica se sonrojó. De nuevo se había burlado de ella.

– E-Es cruel que juegue conmigo. – Susurró un tanto molesta mientras tomaba de nuevo el libro entre sus manos. – Eso no se le hace a una chica. – El moreno bufó.

– Chicas sobran, todas sólo son unas niñatas enamoradizas. – Ella le miró sorprendida.

– No todas. – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ah, no? – Ella negó. – Pero… eres otra acosadora, ¿No es así?

- ¡Y-Ya le dije que pensaba que era un asesino!, ¡U-Uchiha-san da miedo! – De nuevo se sonrojó. _¿Cuándo cerraré mi bocota?_

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. - ¿Estás segura que doy miedo? – Susurró sonriendo levemente. – Pero… si te diera miedo, ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Ella se sonrojó. – Eres una acosadora. – Ella negó. - ¿Entonces? – Preguntó burlezco.

– Y-Yo… ¡Me da miedo estar sola!, ¡E-Es un trauma de niñez! – El moreno frunció el ceño. – De niña quedé encerrada en un cuarto abandonado… tuve que pasar toda la noche sola… no recuerdo que sucedió pero sólo sé que no puedo estar sola. – Susurró abrazándose a sí misma. El moreno suspiró.

– Eres rara. – Ella se sonrojó. – Pero interesante. – Soltó sonriendo de medio lado, la chica se sonrojó aún más. ¿Le estaba haciendo un cumplido?

Sonrió. – Gracias. – Susurró. – Uchiha-san es agradable, y no da miedo, no tanto como creía. – El moreno frunció el ceño.

– No soy un mounstro niña, aunque si te puedo hacer gritar. – Ella le miró extrañada. – Sólo digamos que… soy bueno con las mujeres. – Sonrió divertido viendo como la chica no entendía ni pio de sus indirectas, suspiró.

– U-Uchiha-san… ¿U-Usted está diciendo cosas pervertidas? – Preguntó ella totalmente desubicada. El moreno sonrió divertido.

– Tal vez. – Susurró dejando su libro a un lado, la chica le miró espantada al ver como éste se acercaba a ella.

–Q-Que… ¿Q-Qué hace? – Susurró sintiéndose acorralada al sentir como el moreno había eliminado toda distancia entre ambos.

– Digamos que… sólo paso el tiempo. – Susurró dando por terminada la conversación.

La chica brincó cuando él la beso, al parecer él si sabía cómo pasar el tiempo.

Se dejó llevar, así como la protagonista del libro que leía.

_Entonces ambos disfrutaron de aquella noche oscura, desnudando sus cuerpos bajo la luz de la luna, dejando un camino de besos y palabras de amor no dichas._

Aunque claro, ella no se dejaría desnudar, por lo menos no ahora. – U-Uchiha-san… - El moreno se separó. – N-No trate de hacer algo indebido conmigo. – El Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña pero muy pequeña carcajada al verla, con el ceño fruncido, mejillas sonrojadas, parecía una niña dando un sermón.

Así que esta era Hyuuga Hinata. Sonrió.

Le gustaría descubrir más sobre esta chica, sobre esa rara acosadora amante de la lectura.

Le gustaría, una buena historia así como la de los libros que ella leía, tal vez así tendría algo nuevo que contarle a su madre. Sonrió, una sonrisa completa. Hinata lo miró sonrojándose aún más. – Eso lo hace más interesante.

**Creo que… seguiré yendo a la biblioteca más seguido, me gusta la idea de verlo leer, de leer juntos y tal vez hacer algo más. ¿Eso me hace pervertida, madre?, si eso me hace pervertida creo que… me gusta ser corrompida.**

* * *

**Eh, ¡Hola!, pues después de romperme la cabeza por tres horas o más pude escribir este One-shot, es raro lo sé así que perdonen si no fue lo que esperaban la verdad ni yo me lo esperaba. **

**Aún así espero les guste, de todas formas quería traerles algo nuevo así que espero esté bien. ^^**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**_


End file.
